Love Zombie
by Taiyo no tsuki
Summary: Liv and Blaine are together? Where will this jumbled up relationship take them? Read to find out how these two came to be.


_**A/N: Okay so this is my first iZombie Fanfic so be easy on me please. I hope you like it and tell me anything that I need to fix.**_

It's been about two years since Blaine and Liv have seen each other, the drama has disappeared all the bad thing have vanished into thin air. It's like they both had a fresh start. Major had gone to the UK to start a new life without Zombies and well Liv stayed with Ravi and worked at the morgue. She has had a good life moving out of the apartment she shared with Payton into her own place, where she could eat Brains out in the open while watching a movie.

One day she heard a knock at her door and it was none other than her old enemy Blaine the teenage killing

Zombie. Liv opened the door "What are you doing here?" she asked the door was opened just to were she could see him and he couldn't see in.

"Liv please let me in." he looked very perplexed it was the first time she had ever heard him say the 'P' word (please)

"Sure make yourself at home." she trusted, him she didn't know why it felt like he had changed in these two years.

"Liv can I please stay her for a couple of weeks please?" he begged her and she agreed as long as he would sleep in the other room.

"Okay here are the rules 1. Breakfast is at 9 am each morning except the weekend 2. No killing anyone please. 3. Dinner is at 7pm every day even on weekends. 4. You can stay here as long as you want as long as you pay rent and get a job if you want to stay here… first two month it's free."

It was late around 2 a.m and she was tired. She showed him to his room and then she went to sleep in her room she was glad that it was Saturday tomorrow and that she didn't have to work unless she was called in.

The night had passed very slowly Blaine couldn't sleep until about 4 a.m to where he was just too tired and fell asleep without knowing it. He woke up to Liv making pancakes in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"He looks so cute…" she thought to herself as he did that "Making you some Chocolate Chip Hot sauce pancakes for Breakfast…. is that okay?" she looked behind her shoulder and she saw him smiling

"Yes that would be great." he sat down at the table and enjoyed his Pancakes.

"So what do you usually do on the weekend?" he asked.

"Well I pick out a bunch of my favorite old movies and I turn off the lights and watch them until it's almost time to go to bed."

"Do you mind if i join you?" he looked back at her then he noticed she was wearing a pair of short pj shorts and a loose white t-shirt that showed off her curves.

"Sure I don't mind, but you have to make the popcorn." she looked at him while she was walking to the couch.

She turned off the light and grab the blanket off the other sofa. She settled herself on the couch in front of the T.V and told him to sit on the other end of the sofa and he did as she said.

"Did you put the brains that where in the fridge in the popcorn?" she said looking into the bag of popcorn.

"Yes Liv I did." he said looking at her noticing how excited she was to watch the movies.

It was around midnight they had been watching movies for 12 hours straight they had ordered Chinese for lunch and Pizza for dinner. Blaine kept getting closer to Liv as time went by he was almost touching her legs.

Liv was starting to fall asleep her head kept bobbing and finally her head landed on his shoulder and she fell asleep. It started to rain very terrible there was lightning and thunder.

Blaine carried her to her room and laid her down he quickly tucked her in and rushed to his room so he wouldn't do anything that would get him kicked out.

Around 3 a.m the lightning and thunder came back and Liv woke up terrified the brains she had eaten earlier were afraid of thunder and lightning. She hid under the cover until the next big lightning struck and she ran to Blaine's room waking him up while she huddled in fear next to him.

She hugged him tightly every time she saw or heard thunder and lightning. He was surprised that something so small could make the beautiful women in front of him so scared, but he hugged her back to make her feel less scared and it worked she relaxed and fell asleep.

Blaine woke up first remembering what had happen last night. He looked at her lips so close to his that he was tempted to kiss her. He didn't because he was trying to change for her, he didn't want to be the teenage killing zombie anymore. That is why he come back to Seattle, he missed her even though she hated his guts two years ago, but as you can see things changed for him and Liv.

Liv liked him but he didn't know and he liked Liv but she didn't know. Slowly but surely things were going to get better for the both of them whether the liked it or not.

 _ **A/N: So did you like it. Boop the review button and tell me what you think. Should I update yes or no? Thank you guys so much if you have any ideas for what you want me to make for iZombie just write a review telling me and I'll try my best to write it for you.**_


End file.
